the butterfly effect
by twinesstar
Summary: lily potter has gone back in time to change her dad's childhood, but whoopsies, something went wrong and now she and teddy - who followed her are stuck. not my usual time travel story does have plot.
1. Eavesdropping

Chapter 01

Even from a young age Lily Luna potter always listened with surprising attention to the stories her father told of his life at Hogwarts. She always loved his stories; he never made himself out to be the hero or anything. He just said he did what he had to do. Mum always said he was a noble git and the way he told the stories she couldn't help but agree him her.

But today was different lily heard a story she really could have done without hearing. She was 12 and a few months into her second year of Hogwarts, and of course as the sneaky Slytherin she was, she was found sneaking around the school at night. As she snuck towards the kitchens she heard footsteps and voices. She had the invisibility cloak but she knew from experience that it would not stop her from being solid, so she slipped into an empty room in the hallway that led to the kitchen.

"Do you think we should tell them what happened?" McGonagall's voice sounded weary.

"Don't you think they might freak out?" lily was surprised to hear her god brother teddy's voice, "Ginny would kill them herself, not to mention the rest of the family."

Lily thought whatever they were talking about must have something to do with her dad seeing as teddy had mentioned her mother first.

"Well o'course they'd be 'upset! He was locked in a cupboard fer 10 years weren't he?" **(I'm really bad at Hagrid's accent so just bear with me)** another voice lily recognized as Hagrid's boomed. She was shocked, were they really talking about her father? She hoped not, her mother would have a cow if she knew. But of course that _is_ what they were just talking about.

"How did you come across this information again teddy?" McGonagall asked seaming to ignore Hagrid.

"We were looking through some old case files at the ministry about Harry's childhood and we decided to ask Dudley, he claims that Harry was indeed locked in a cupboard for 10 years." Teddy explained. Lily paled she knew teddy's voice well enough to know that he was holding in anger at the statement. It seamed to be true that her father was indeed locked in a cupboard. Oh her mum was going to be so mad. She knew about him not having a very good childhood but lily was sure she never knew it was this bad.

"Can't we do anything?" lily recognized her uncle Neville's voice.

"No, we can't change the past. And Ginny has the right to know." Teddy said sadly.

"Well we should get on with it then," McGonagall said. "Come on."

They continued to talk but the voices got fainter as they walked away down the hall.

As soon as the voices were gone altogether lily stood up from her spot on the floor. In the shock of what she just heard it was very hard work, but she eventually pulled herself up and walked back down to the Slytherin common room completely forgetting her original task of getting food from the kitchen.

"Did you get the food?" Lucy asked as she sat down in one of the straight backed chairs.

"No, I got sidetracked." Lily admitted.

"But I'm hungry Lil." Lucy complained.

"Get your own food." Lily suggested absentmindedly.

"But I'm not good at sneaking around like you are." Lucy whined.

"Then wait till morning!" lily snapped getting up from her chair and walking briskly up the stairs to the second year girls dormitory.

Lucy stared after her cousin in shock and confusion; she could tell something was wrong. Lily never acted like that, never forgot her mission halfway through. Lucy would have spent more time thinking about it but tiredness over came her so she walked up the stairs after lily and collapsed on her bed falling asleep instantly.

Lily stayed awake her eyes unwilling to close, sleep unwilling to come. She lie there confused and upset thinking about her dad being treated so horribly. He always told her stories with happy endings and though she knew he left out the worst of the events to save them for when she was older. Like when he told her about his first year the first time it was edited and safe, when he had told her the summer she had come home from _her_ first year he had told her the whole story. He said he would do the same with the other years. But lily knew this was different, he had never planned to tell anybody this, even her mother. Teddy only knew because Dudley had told him. Dudley was really nice now; he had a few children terra and Caden. Terra was a year younger than her and had just started her first year at Hogwarts as a Hufflepuff. He had changed but he was holding back information until the aurors had asked.

Lily's eyes drooped as she tried to fight off the sleep that was inevitably coming. She wanted to stay up to think this through more but her eyelids continued to feel heavy as sleep overcame her.

Lily woke the next morning to her cousin's snoring; dragging herself out of bed she remembered the events of last night. At the time her mind had focused on the most important part. Her father being locked in a cupboard. But she forced herself now to remember what else had been said.

"_Can't we do anything?" _

"_No, we can't change the past. And Ginny has the right to know." _

Lily knew that changing the past was forbidden, but she also knew that her dad and aunt Hermione had gone back in time and changed the past before. So why couldn't she? She had a time turner aunt Hermione had given her at the beginning of the school year so she could get to all her classes – Hermione worked in the department of magical law enforcement so she could secure any of her nieces and nephews a time turner – but since it was newer it didn't just go back hours it went back days and years.

She knew the warnings about meddling with time but she figured that this was ok; she was saving her dad from a horrid childhood. This had to work.

Since it was the weekend she decided now would be a good of time as ever to do it, when she wouldn't miss any classes. Of course she didn't know exactly how it worked since she hadn't used it yet so she felt it better to stay on the safe side.

Digging through her trunk she found buried at the bottom, wrapped in old socks, a long gold chain that held a small hour glass at the end.

She looked at it for a long time contemplating what to do, little knobs said _minutes, hours, days, months, years. _She knew she wanted to go before Halloween of 1981 and since it was late October now she figured now would be a good time to go back so she wouldn't have to mess with days and hours and all that.

Taking a deep slow breath lily turned the dial labeled years back to 38. 38 years in the past.

Suddenly she disappeared from the 2nd year's girls dormitory. What she didn't know was that the snores that had woken her up had ceased and her red-haired cousin had seen her go.

**A/N so please tell me what you think. I'm trying out an idea and I really hope you like it. If you have any questions, comments, or suggestions I would be glad to have them just leave a simple little review. I know! It's so very, very hard to leave one but I really would appreciate it. **

**Twinesstar. **


	2. Gone

Chapter 02

Lucy ran down the stairs and then up through the castle to the great hall where she hoped to find someone to help her. Looking around frantically she saw three people that would be able to help. McGonagall, Neville, and teddy. She ran up to the teachers table ignoring the stares she was getting from the few students up this early on a Saturday.

"Lucy? What on earth is the matter?" McGonagall asked shocked. Lucy looked at the three of them.

"Its lily. She's gone!" she exclaimed quietly enough so the rest of the hall wouldn't hear.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" McGonagall asked.

"I mean I woke up and she was there bending over something that I couldn't see for a long time and she disappeared." Lucy said frantically.

"She disappeared? Just like that? But it's imposable to disaperate within Hogwarts grounds." Neville said. Lucy turned to teddy; he looked to be deep in thought and hadn't said a thing.

"I think I know what happened." He finally said. "Neville can I use you fireplace? I need to make sure."

"Of course use away." Neville said. Teddy rushed off. "Now Lucy why don't you come with me," Neville said kindly. Lucy followed him to the grounds; they walked for sometime before Neville spoke. "Lucy, you said you don't know how she disappeared but can you think of any reason why?"

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"I mean like was she acting strange yesterday? Did she have a reason to want to leave?" Neville asked.

"Well she came back to the common room last night and she seamed kind of upset and different." Lucy said still not fully understanding why this would help.

"What time did she come back?" Neville asked starting to get worried.

"Around 11ish I guess." Lucy said wonder why such information would help.

"What had she been doing?" Neville was now very worried.

"Getting some food from the kitchens." Lucy said staring at her adopted uncle. Why did he look so worried?

Indeed Neville's eyes had gone wide, he didn't know exactly what had happened but at least now he had a vague idea.

"Come on!" he said running back up to the castle and into his office where teddy had his head stuck in the fire.

"Hermione!" teddy had called into the fire. Hermione came rushing in from the other room all dressed up for work.

"Teddy! What a surprise, I'm just off to work do you think you could –"

"This is important." He cut her off. "I need you to look at lily's time-turner history and see if she's gone back like 38 years or so."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"well Lucy said she suddenly disappeared and I think I know why, but please don't tell Harry and Ginny yet, I think I can stop her and bring her back before anyone else notices but I need those records." Teddy explained.

"Ok." Hermione said. "I'll get right on that. Do you want me to bring them to the office?"

"No actually I'm at Hogwarts right now if you could just floo them to Neville." Teddy said. Hermione nodded.

"Of course teddy." She said.

"Thank you." Teddy said pulling his head back. Coming back to the office he was shocked to see Neville standing there looking somber.

"I think I figured out what happened." He said.

"Me too." Teddy said. "Lucy, why don't you go enjoy breakfast and not tell any of the cousins what happened."

Lucy nodded and ran from the office.

"I think she traveled back in time to stop petunia from abusing Harry." Neville said as soon as the young red-haired Slytherin was gone.

"I think so too, that's why I was contacting Hermione," teddy said.

"That was my idea as well." Neville admitted.

"Well Hermione in the smartest witch of her age." Teddy said. "Hopefully we can stop lily. It could mess up the time space continuum."

"Well if I turns out that's what happened someone should follow her to make sure everything goes as planned." Neville said.

"I can go," teddy said.

"Are you sure? Maybe we ougta send someone who isn't so close to Harry." Neville said unsure of the plan.

"I'm a big boy I can handle this, the consequences of stopping this one little thing could be disastrous." Teddy said getting the cold focused mindset only an auror could achieve.

"Alright." Neville said.

The two waited a while in silence for Hermione's call.

Hermione had arrived at work a few minutes after teddy had called her.

"Mary, I need the reports on time turners." She had said the moment she saw the girl. Mary was a new employee working in Hermione's department since she was the head.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley." Mary said rushing off to get the records. Hermione waited for a moment until Mary did in fact return with time-turner records. "May I ask why you need these so urgently?"

"The auror department needs the information for a case they are working on." Hermione said. At least it was partly true. Teddy was in the auror department. Mary believed the lie instantly. The auror department did often need strange information to figure out their cases so it wasn't uncommon. Plus since Ron and Harry were aurors it wasn't uncommon for Hermione to be the first to get the message that the aurors needed the information.

Hermione scanned the results and was shocked when she got her niece Lily's. For she had indeed used the time turner to go back exactly 38 years.

Hermione was puzzled as to why the young girl would go back that many years; she was only 12 so it wouldn't be anything in her lifetime. Hermione tried to think of what had happened 38 years ago. Well she was 40 – not that she would admit that to anyone – and by October of that year she would have just turned two. October? 1981?

That's when it clicked. October 31st 1981 was the day lily and James potter were killed. Of course lily would want to go back in time to save her grandparents. But why now? Why not before? Well she had only gotten the time-turner a few months ago but why couldn't she have gone sooner?

Hermione jumped up from her chair and stuck her head in the fireplace.

"Neville! Teddy!" she called when she saw the two men talking on the other side of the room.

"Hermione!" teddy exclaimed falling out of his chair. Despite the situation Hermione and Neville had to laugh. The action was totally something tonks would have done.

"Hermione did you get the records?" Neville asked bringing them back to the task at hand.

"No I decided to drop in for a spot of tea." Hermione said sarcastically. "Yes I found the records."

"Good. What did you find out?" teddy asked now having pulled himself off the floor.

"Well I don't know how much you know but lily did in fact go back 38 years." Hermione said. Teddy and Neville exchanged knowing looks. "Did she go back to save Harry's parents?"

"Not exactly." Teddy said. "I don't have time to explain but I need to follow her so she doesn't end up making the biggest mistake of her life. Is there any way I could follow her?"

"Well I don't know any other way than to get a time-turner and go back yourself." Hermione said. "I know she went back exactly 38 years but its been hours, it will be hard to predict when you should arrive so you can stop her."

"Alright, do you have a time turner I could use?" teddy asked.

"Yes, just wait about a half hour and I can secure you one." Hermione said.

"Thank you Hermione." Teddy said.

"I'll come give it to you in a half hour." Hermione assured him pulling her head from the flames.

**A/N ok so some of you are probably still wondering exactly what this story is about. And no the main point is not time travel. This will actually have a real plot I just haven't gotten to it yet. Please don't give up on the story; it isn't my usual boring time travel fic. It will have a plot. If you have any questions please review. I really do like reviews just like everybody else. **

**Twinesstar. **


	3. Nope!

**A/N lily Evans potter will be in italics. Lily Luna will be regular. **

Chapter 03

Lily fell hard on the ground in front of number 4 privet drive; her great aunt was outside fixing up the garden while Dudley screamed from where he sat on a blanket full of toys.

Vernon wasn't around. Good, he would just make things harder.

"Petunia Dursley?" she asked walking determinedly up to her great aunt.

Petunia gave a start.

"WH-who are you?" she asked backing up quickly. "And how do you know who I am?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "No time for that, I need you to listen to me and listen good. Your sister lily is not going to make it past tomorrow night; I need you to make amends with her. I know you want to; I also need you to be nice to her son Harry. Love him like a son and do not under any circumstances lock him in the cupboard under the stairs. Understand?" petunia looked gob smacked.

"How would you know lily was going to die?" she asked.

"I'm from the future, just do what I said and you'll be fine." Lily assured her. Petunia just stared at the girl.

"How can I trust you?" she asked.

Lily took a deep long breath. "when lily was nine, and you were eleven she jumped off the swing on the playground staying up far to long and landing far to lightly, she showed you how she could make a flower open and close it self, a boy Severus Snape came out of the bushes and called lily a witch. They became friends, you felt left out and jealous, two years later lily got her Hogwarts letter, you felt left out and jealous again and wrote a letter to Dumbledore asking to go as well, you found out lily and Severus had read his reply and got upset calling lily a freak. It ruined your relationship; you still regret it and you will until the day you die unless you do something about your relationship with your sister before tomorrow night."

"How do you know?" petunia asked.

"Are you going to listen and make amends to your sister or just stand there like a gaping long necked fish?" lily asked slytherinly.

"I haven't had any contact with my sister other than her telling me she had had a son." Petunia looked down.

"Ah, speaking of boys that age. Don't let Dudley turn out like your husband. And on that subject I would get away from the walrus as fast as you can. Besides the only reason you married him was because he hated magic as much as you wanted to." Lily smirked.

"How do I see lily?" petunia asked.  
"I'll take you there." Lily promised.

"How?" petunia asked.

"You'll see." Lily smirked sticking out her wand into the open street. Petunia's eyes widened as she looked around frantically for the neighbors. "You might want to grab your son." Lily said as the giant purple night bus screeched to a halt in front of the Dursley's house.

"Oh my." Petunia gasped as she walked up to the bus with Dudley in her arms.

"Welcome to the night bus, my name is Luke Wilkins; two seats will cost you 16 galleons. The baby's free. Where do you want to go?" said the bored looking teenager.

"Godrics hallow." Lily said handing the man a handful of gold coins.

"Alrightly then, you're after Mrs. Norton." Said Luke. Lily took a deep breath and handed the man another four galleons. "On second thought you're next."

"Thank you." Lily said sweetly. "Come on." She waved petunia forward.

Lily and petunia arrived at godrics hallow and lily thanked Luke. Petunia was actually very shocked when she saw lily looked quite fine about the whole bus ride. Petunia herself was dizzy and feeling rather sick.

Lily walked through the village to number 7 godrics hallow, the last time she had seen it she was with her dad like every year on Halloween – Harry got special permission to take the three kids out for Halloween every year – the large house was left destroyed, a wizarding monument with a plaque out front.

The house she approached now was in perfect order; she was relieved that she could actually see it because she wasn't sure if that was going to be the case.

"What are you looking at? There's nothing there." Petunia asked.

"Think about this address. Number 7 godrics hallow." Petunia's eyes widened as the house appeared in front of her.

"What just happened?" she asked.

"Fidius charm. You can't see it until someone who knows where it is tells you. Usually it's the secret keeper but people from the future can get in." lily said walking up the path and knocking on the door.

"Hello?" said a very confused looking red-haired woman. _Lily. _"How did you find the house? Did Sirius give you the address?"

"Hello Mrs. Potter I know this might seem rather strange to you but I am from the future." Lily started.

"From the future? But that doesn't explain how you got in." _lily_ said.

"Well you see it does since I know the location from where I come in the future." Lily said.

"So you come from pretty far then." James laughed from inside the house.

"Yes two generations after you." Lily said trying to get back on track.

"So you'd be the same age as our grandchildren?" _lily _asked.

"Yes actually." Lily started again.

"Oh how wonderful." James said.

"Will you two let me talk?" lily snapped.

"Sorry." They said together. "Why don't you come in?" lily walked into the house. Petunia followed but the couples attention was on lily.

"First off, no Sirius did not give me the location. He couldn't have could he? Because he's not your secret keeper?" _lily _and James looked surprised. "Oh and on that subject I would advise telling Dumbledore and Remus that Sirius isn't in fact the secret keeper unless you want him to be sentenced to Azkaban for the rest of his life."

"Wouldn't peter go to Azkaban?" James asked looking upset.

"Not if he faked his death and framed Sirius." Lily snapped.

"Wormtail would never do that." James said forcefully.

"You also think _wormy_" she said his name with venom. "Wouldn't betray you to Voldemort?"

"He didn't!" _lily_ gasped.

"Why else would he want you to not tell Remus? Don't you trust him more than wormy?" lily asked.

"Yeah but no one would suspect peter he's so week and small and scrawny." James said.

"Exactly." Lily said. "No one would suspect him as secret keeper and no one would suspect him as the spy. No you suspect the strong people Sirius and Remus you would never expect a useless rat."

"I always wondered why he was a rat." James muttered.

"You will also notice that he always hung around people stronger and more powerful than him. You, Sirius, and Remus were rather powerful. Voldemort is powerful, James." Lily said.

"I guess that's true." James sighed. "I just thought he wouldn't be like that. I thought I could trust my friend."

_Lily_ comforted James as a whine came from Dudley. _Lily_ noticed for the first time that her sister was sitting in her living room looking extremely awkward.

"Petunia." She said stiffly.

"_Lily, _she came to repair your relationship." Lily said.

"_Lily_ I am truly. Truly sorry that I was so mean to you. I really was just jealous of you being a witch. I wanted that so bad, I wanted to do magic and have great friends who could do magic as well. I wanted to go to Hogwarts with you, it had been my dream and I didn't do a very good job of expressing my jealousy. "Petunia said. "Can you please forgive me?"

"Petunia I – I don't know." _Lily_ said looking sad.

"_Lily_." Lily said. "I know you don't really want to forgive her but you have to, it's the only way to make things better for Harry. He has to live with petunia at least part of the year before he can stay with anyone else. And if you two don't make up it will cause for years of her jealousy building up and also years of her wishing she could make things better with you. Those things build up and she doesn't know how to deal with them."

"So she's mean to my son." _Lily_ exclaimed.

"How would you feel?" lily snapped. "You wanted more than anything to say you're sorry to your sister but she's gone before you had the chance. And you're the one taking care of her son for ten flippin years until he goes to Hogwarts. Don't you think you'd want to do something? Plus she has a husband who hates magic as much as the Malfoys hate muggles."

"Petunia I. I'm sorry, I can forgive you." _Lily_ said walking forward and hugging her sister. Lily smiled and looked towards baby Harry sitting in a shocked James's lap.

"We're not gonna make it?" James asked.

"I just told you wormtail ratted you out. What'd you expect?" lily asked.

"That's why you came back? To give Harry a better childhood?" James asked.

"Well yeah." Lily shrugged.

"Why do you care so much?" James asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" _lily_ surprisingly asked.

"What?" James asked looking at his wife.

_Lily_ rolled her eyes. "Harry's her father."

"He is?" James exclaimed. Now all three girls rolled their eyes.

"Think about it. She said she's the same age as our grandchildren, she has red hair and acts just like Me." _lily_ pointed out laughing.

"Oh, I guess she kind of does act just like you." James admitted.

"So tell us about Harry." _Lily_ commanded.

"What do you want to know?" lily asked.

"his first year of Hogwarts, what house he's in, who he's friends with, does he play quidditch, does he get on the house team, what year he gets on the house team, what position he plays-"

"James!" lily and _lily_ snapped.

"Sorry," James said sheepishly. "So?"

"He's in Gryffindor." Lily started.

"I knew it!" James grinned.

"He's best friends with Ron weasley and Hermione granger." Lily continued.

"Oh I'm glad he's friends with the Weasleys they're a wonderful family." _Lily _says.

"Yeah they become his family. Literally he marries their daughter." Lily smirks.

"Wait the new baby that was just born in august?" _lily _asked. "Jenny…Janie…?"

"Ginny." Lily says.

"Awww, molly will be pleased." _Lily_ coos.

"Who did you say his other friend was?" James asked.

"Hermione granger." Lily says.

"Never heard of granger before. Must be muggle born." James comments.

"She is. And she's the smartest witch of their age." Lily says.

"You know her well?" _lily_ asks.

"Yeah she's my aunt." Lily says smiling.

"Wow, she must marry Ron. Awww that's so cute." _Lily_ coos.

"Yeah they argued all the time because they didn't know how else to express their feelings." Lily smirks at _lily. _"Kind of like someone else I know."

_Lily_ blushed and James laughed.

"That's true dear." He laughs. "So what about quidditch?"

"He's pretty good." Lily shrugs as though it's no big deal. Goodness it was fun to mess with a marauder.

"Well did he get on the house team?" James asked annoyed at the lack of response.

"Yeah," lily shrugged again.

"I bet it was second year." James said proudly.

"Nope." Lily said.

"Third?"

"Nope."

"Fourth?"

"Nope."

"Fifth?" James asked getting worried.

"Nope."

"Sixth?" James was now getting very worried.

"Nope."

"Seventh?" James' voice was now very squeaky.

"no." lily said barely containing her laughter.

"I thought you said he got on!" James exclaimed.

"I did," lily smirked.

"But I say every year." James complained.

"Every year but one." Lily pointed out.

James' eyes widened. "No!" he exclaimed

Lily laughed. "Yes." She nodded.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Will somebody please tell me what you're _yes_sing and _no_ing about?" _lily _cut in.

"Harry got on the team in first year." James said proudly.

"Not even you did that." _Lily_'s eyes were wide. "I bet his head is huge."

"Not really. He's actually quite selfless and brave." Lily said not mentioning just how brave her dad really was.

"Good. We don't need another bigheaded potter." _Lily_ said jabbing her finger in James' direction.

"Hey!" James pouted. Both lilies laughed.

"So when he gets married, tell me that." _Lily_ demanded.

"Hey wait!" James cut in. "you didn't say what position he plays!"

"Oh right. He's a seeker." Lily says going back to her grandmother.

"right, so he starts dating Ginny in his sixth year – her in her fifth – right after the big quidditch game that dad had to miss because Snape gave him detention for the whole rest of the year –"

"Hold it! Snape gave him detention?" James exclaimed.

"Yes James. Snape is teaching at Hogwarts." Lily said. "Anyways mom was the substitute seeker and she had won them the quidditch cup so dad comes running into the room with everyone cheering and mom runs up to him and they kiss. Right there in front of every body."

"Hear that bud? You're gonna kiss a girl in front of everybody." James said to baby Harry.

"Anyways they date for a while and they got married later on and had three kids. James, al, and me." lily said smiling at the last part.

"What about Ron and Hermione?" _lily_ asked a bit intrigued by their relationship.

"Oh yeah they had two kids Rosie and Hugo. Rosie is AL's age and Hugo's mine." Lily said.

"Did he have an arch enemy?" James asked. Lily thought for a moment. Telling them about Voldemort didn't seam like the best idea so she though Mr. Malfoy would work better.

"Well there was Draco Malfoy." Lily said.

"Of course what potter would be friends with a Malfoy?" James asked looking proudly at Harry.

"Al is." Lily said not really thinking.

"What!" James yelled. Oops.

"Well Scorp is really nice and he's in Gryffindor and he and Rose and al and Louis are all really good friends except Louis is in Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor like the other three." Lily said really fast.

"What house are you in?" James asked. Lily winced. She had really hoped this question wouldn't come up.

"Slytherin." She said bravely though.

"Slytherin?" _lily_ and James exclaimed.

"Well Slytherin doesn't really have that bad of a reputation and not only purebloods are in there any more because there was evidence of a lot of good guys on our side in Slytherin you know that were spies and all that." Lily said quickly before they could freak out more.

"So you're really in Slytherin?" James asked still looking green.

"Yup me and Lucy. One of my other cousins." Lily said proudly.

_Lily _was looking far off and distant. "One of those good Slytherins." She said. "It would happen to be….?"

"Yes it would. As I said there are many spies." Lily reassured her of her friend's loyalty. "Listen it's been great to talk to you guys but I really must be going. Bye!"

"Bye lily." They both said.

"Bye petunia." _Lily_ said to her sister.

"Goodbye." Lily and petunia said before walking out the door to catch the night bus again.

When they got back to number 4 privet drive Vernon was out front waiting angrily.

"Where have you been?" he screamed.

"I've just been with _lily_; you know talking and sorting things out." Petunia said boldly.

"You've been talking to one of them?" he asked referring to wizards.

"Yes I have. I've been talking to three of _them_ for quite some time now." Petunia said waspishly. "Vernon I'm sorry but you're going to need to get out or I am leaving."

"I'm not leaving this house. You'll be the one going." Vernon screamed. Petunia nodded and walked inside. She gathered boxes of stuff and put them her car.

"Goodbye, there will be no need to keep in touch." She said after placing Dudley in his car seat.

Lily smiled and turned her time turner to reset so she could go back to her time. Hopefully to find a happier dad.

**A/N so I want to know what you think and yes this really will have a plotline and no it doesn't end here with a happily ever after just read – and review. **

**Twinesstar. **


	4. What have I done!

Chapter 04

Teddy landed in the bushes of number four privet drive just in time to see lily disappearing and petunia driving away in her car.

Teddy groaned, he wasn't sure exactly what lily had changed in this time so he would have to follow her and bring her back to fix whatever it was.

Taking his own time turner he reset it to go back to where he had come from. Lily would most likely have done the same thing.

When he arrived though he did not find himself back at Hogwarts in Neville's office where he had left. Instead he found himself in a teenage boy's room, not unlike most of his cousins'.

Teddy sat up quickly and examined the room. He was shocked at what he found, there were pictures of him with people he had only heard stories about. "Mom, dad," he whispered.

"Teddy! Come down for lunch!" he heard a woman call. He hadn't heard the voice before, but it sounded familiar, comforting even. He walked cautiously down the stairs.

Remus was sitting at the table with a young girl about 17 years old. Tonks was setting spaghetti on the table along with garlic bread and salad. Italian food. Teddy's favorite.

Teddy sat down at the table with a very bad feeling. He knew for sure that his parents were dead, but here they were alive as could be and he was definitely not a baby. What had Lily done?

"Are you alright Teddy? You seam a bit off tonight," Tonks, who was sitting next to him, asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Teddy said avoiding looking her in the face. He was so not ready for that yet. Tonks nodded and turned to Remus.

"Issie says she'll come over later, if the attack doesn't last too long," she said. Teddy's head shot up.

Attack? The topic was met with shudders from the other three but no one seamed surprised. Was the wizarding world so bad that attacks were no surprise to anyone? How on earth was he supposed to find Lily in a world where attacks were expected like it was WWII?

"Ted are you sure you're ok? You seam a little sick." Remus said worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna lie down," Teddy said thankful for the excuse. He stood up and walked back to the room where he had been previously.

He sat down on the bed thinking hard.

Lily had changed time, this was bad. He wasn't sure what the extent of the damage was but he knew a few things for sure. For one thing his parents were still alive, and he still lived at home by the looks of it. Where was Vicky? Where were the Weasleys? Where was Lily?

Teddy was wrapped so deeply in his thoughts that his phone ringing caused him to nearly fall off the bed.

_Hey Teddy, are you still at Hogwarts? I thought you'd be home by now,_

_Vicky. _

Teddy stared at the text for a long moment. Was it his Vicky or a Vicky from this alternate universe Lily had created?

_Hey Vic how are you? _He texted back thinking it was safe enough.

_Good, Andy misses you, she says hi,_

"Who's Andy?" a voice from behind him asked. This time Teddy really did fall off the bed. The girl from downstairs was standing behind him reading his texts.

"Don't you know it's rude to read someone's personal mail over their shoulder?" he asked grumbling as he pulled himself off the floor.

"Yeah," she shrugged. "But you're my brother so I don't really feel that bad,"

"It's still rude," he said.

"So who's this Vicky? And Andy? I don't know them," the girl said.

"It's hard to explain," Teddy said putting his phone in his pocket.

"I've got time, might warn you though, mum thinks you've got a hangover," she said.

"Right," Teddy mumbled. "Well this might freak you out a bit, but I'm not from here,"

"Not from here? What do you mean Teddy?" she asked.

"I mean that I don't live in this house, I'm from some sort of alternate universe or something, Lily heard something she shouldn't have heard and went back in time changed it and now the whole world is different," Teddy said.

"Different how?" she asked.

"I'm not sure the extent yet but for one thing you're here, I don't know you." He said.

"Are you sure you don't just have a hangover?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Teddy snapped.

"Alright fine, no need to get snippy," she muttered. "Well if you must know I'm Janie, your younger sister,"

"Okay thank you," Teddy said.

"So who's this Vicky?" Janie asked.

"My wife," he said. Janie raised her eyebrows. "In the alternate universe anyway,"

"You have a wife?" she asked.

"Yes, and a daughter Andy," Teddy said.

"Wow," was all Janie could say.

_Teddy? Are you alright? _

_Not exactly, Lily went back in time and changed a lot of stuff, I'm kinda stuck, and will you tell Hermione? _

_Sure,_

"Who's Lily?" Janie asked.

"Will you stop reading my texts?" Teddy asked.

"Nah, so who's Lily?"

"My godsister, she changed stuff and now I'm here," Teddy said sighing.

"Your godsister?" Janie asked. She already knew about the changing stuff so it didn't bother her much.

"Yeah, Lily Potter," he sighed.

"Harry and Hermione's daughter?" Janie asked.  
"What?" Teddy shouted. Lily was in for one heck of a wake up call.

LPLPLPLP

Lily woke up finding herself on an uncomfortable lumpy mattress with a scratchy blanket wrapped around her. She threw off the blanket off of her and stood up. She was not in the 2nd year's girls' dormitory at Hogwarts. That was for certain. The room she was in was small with two beds and a baby cot, it looked to be underground. The door was thin rusty metal; she pushed in open when she heard voices on the other side. Well only one voice, but she knew the voice so she figured it was safe-ish.

"Lily dear, glad you woke up," Hermione said from the table placing the cell phone she had been using down.

"Where am I?" Lily asked.

"Are you alright Lily?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Lily answered truthfully. She had no idea where she was and something was very wrong, she could tell.

"You seam a bit sick honey, why don't you lie back down?" Hermione asked. Lily stared at her for a moment.

A little baby cried from the other room, the one Lily had just been in. she hadn't noticed before but Hermione went straight to get him.

Lily drew up a plan quickly after that. Something was different but she didn't know what. Surveillance mode it would have to be.

"Who are you?" she asked after a minute.

"Lily hon, you don't remember me?" Hermione asked. Lily shook her head; this would be the best way to get information out of her aunt.

"No, should I?" she asked lying as smoothly as anyone in her family.

"Yes Lily, I'm Hermione, your mother," Hermione said looking sad. Lily's eyes grew wide. She forgot all about her 'amnesia' and ran to the bathroom.

Around the mirror there were a few photos of Hermione and Harry together and a young girl who somewhat resembled herself. She stared at the mirror for one shocked moment. She still had red hair but it was darker, not flaming Weasley red but more like the red she'd seen on pictures of her grandmother Lily, and her eyes were not deep chocolate brown but a bright emerald green like her father's and grandmother's. And she didn't have freckles.

Ginny wasn't her mother. Hermione was.

"What've I done?"

**A/N WOW! Bet you guys didn't expect that! Don't worry I am not a Harry/Hermione shipper honestly I hate the pairing but it will be explained in the next chapter, I promise. So this chapter is not the best and I might have left some stuff out because it got deleted and I don't remember exactly what I had before so Please review. **

**Ok so I probably wont update for about a week on any of my stories since I'll be in orlando and we don't tend to get internet connection there. So don't expect one for another week. K? **

**Twinesstar. **


	5. Bravery

**A/N original time line refers to the time line the Harry potter book take – the timeline before lily goes back. The new time line refers to the timeline lily created when she went back in time. Also people from the original timeline that have duplicates in the new time line are in italics. **

Chapter 05: 2019 (new timeline) Hermione and lily.

_Previously: _

_Ginny wasn't her mother. Hermione was. _

"_What've I done?" _

"What do you mean lily dear?" Hermione asked looking shocked at the young girl's actions.

"You are not my mother." Lily stated firmly.

"Of course I am dear, why wouldn't I be?" Hermione was now very confused. Lily ran back to the bed and dug in the blankets until she found her phone.

_Lily, are you safe? I need to know that you are ok so I can come rescue you. By the way you meddling with time have caused a huge – and I mean huge – problem. I'll explain it all later unless you get the story from someone else. _

Teddy said there was a huge problem, this had to be it. But it couldn't be the only problem. She was sure of that.

"Lily?" Hermione asked sounding worried.

"Listen closely because I'm not repeating myself." Lily said turning to Hermione. "I found out something I shouldn't have known, I went back 38 years to fix it. I knew meddling in time wasn't good but I thought that if I just changed one little thing it wouldn't be so bad."

"Wait, you went back in time?" Hermione asked.

"Let me finish the story before you ask any questions." Lily said.

"But I thought you said you had amnesia." Hermione broke in.

"Well I lied!" lily snapped. "Not that hard to believe, I am a Slytherin after all." She muttered.

"But you've never even set foot in Hogwarts, the castle was destroyed before you were old enough," Hermione said.

"Listen!" lily shouted. "I'm not from here; I came from an alternate universe. I went back in time and changed something and now I'm stuck here. By the way where is here?"

"The shelter, to protect us from death eater attacks." Hermione whispered trying to digest what lily had just said.

"Death eater attacks?" lily asked. "Why are there death eater attacks?"

"Well when you-know-who took over he has been cruel to muggle and wizarding cities. Not the country though. I don't know why." Hermione sobbed.

"Obviously it wouldn't bring enough pleasure to destroy the country side. Not enough people to torture and kill." Lily muted.

"How do you know what you-know-who's motives are?" Hermione asked.

"Voldemort?" lily asked. Hermione flinched, lily rolled her eyes. "I've heard stories from my universe from people who fought him and knew his motives well enough to undermine all of his attacks."

"Who? You-know-who's never been trawled." Hermione asked.

"In my universe he's gone. Dead. Forever. Never to torture the wizarding world again." Lily said smiling slightly.

"How?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think I should answer that right now, I really should be finding away to get home." Lily said.

"How would you do that?" Hermione asked.

"Well first I need a time turner." Lily said. "I need to go back and make sure my past self doesn't make the same mistake."

"How will you get a time turner?" lily reached into the pocket of her jacket and gasped. The time turner had been smashed to bits.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed pulling out the golden rubble and sand.

The sound of a child crying reached lily's ears. Hermione ran towards the other room and picked up the small boy.

Lily got her first look at the young boy. He was no older than one and had thick black messy hair and deep brown eyes.

"Who's this?" lily asked. Hermione looked up.

"James of course." She said. "Don't you have a little brother named James?"

"No, I have an older brother named James and you're not his mother either." Lily said folding her arms and trying not to think of her brothers.

"Lily?" Hermione asked. "If I'm not your mother, than who is?"

"Ginny of course." Lily said.

"Ginny weasley?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Hermione shook her head.

"That's impossible."

"How so?" lily furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"She's dead." Lily's eyes widened.

Xxxxx

2019 (original timeline)

"Something's gone wrong, I can tell." Hermione muttered. "They should be back by now."

"Do you think they were too late to change anything? And that they were sucked into an alternate universe?" Neville asked.

"Anything is possible." Hermione responded. Suddenly the door flew open and Victoire came running in with 7 month old Andy in one hand and her cell phone in the other.

"I found out what happened!" Vicky shouted.

"How?" Hermione asked jumping out of her seat.

"I got a text from Teddy, he said that lily changed a lot of things and he has to find her so they can go fix what happened." Vicky said showing them the texts.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Hermione asked. Vicky shrugged. Hermione dialed in Teddy's number on her phone.

"Teddy?" she asked as he picked up.

'_Yeah it's me.'_ Teddy responded.

"Teddy's what's going on?"

'_I'm not sure. I texted lily and she hasn't responded. I'm fine for now you should probably call lily though.' _

"Great, I'll do that." Hermione said hanging up and punching in lily's number.

Xxxxx 2019 (new timeline) Hermione and lily.

"What do you mean she's dead!" lily screamed.

"Well in her first year she went don't into the chamber of secrets, and she didn't come back up but you-know-who-"

"Voldemort." Hermione flinched.

"Will you stop that?" she asked fighting the urge to cover her ears.

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself. You've told me that time and time again." Lily said.

"But I've never said that name." Hermione insisted.

"Well where I come from you're one heck of a lot braver." Lily muttered.

"Now wait just one minute-"the phone ringing in lily's hand cut her off.

"Hello?" lily asked who would be calling her? Teddy was the only one to follow her in. right?

'_Lily? Can you hear me? Its aunt Hermione. _Lily gasped.'

"How are you calling me? How is that even possible?" lily asked.

'_Vicky figured it out when she and Teddy were texting.' _

"Great, hey do you want to talk to yourself?" lily asked.

'_Wait I'm there? Why am I there?' _

"You just have to let yourself explain." Lily smirked at the dumbfounded expression on Hermione's face. "Here I'll put it on speaker aunt _Hermione_."

'_Hello? Can you hear me?' _Hermione stared wide eyed at the phone as her own voice projected out of it.

"Yes we can hear you.

'_Lily what is going on?' Hermione_ asked.

"well I kind of changed stuff around and now I'm suddenly here in some sort of shelter in a world where Voldemort is not dead, you're married to dad, mom is dead and no that's pretty much all I found out." Lily said.

'_What about Ron?' Hermione _asked sounding really worried.

"That idiot?" Hermione asked. "That idiotic man is off married to his Hogwarts sweetheart lavender brown."

_Hermione_ gasped. Lily groaned. "Oh great."

'_Could this day get any worse?' _

"Wait, you think Ron being married to someone else is worse than mom being dead and you marrying dad?" lily demanded.

'_not exactly but it was the last straw." Hermione _muttered.

'_Put it one speaker aunt heroine.' _Vicky's voice echoed in the background.

"Hi Vicky!" lily said. She heard a gurgle from the phone. "Hi Andy."

'_Lily? Did you find Teddy?' _ Vicky's voice was frantic and worried.

"No, we're in some sort of shelter for death eater attacks." Lily said.

'_Any other problems?' _Vicky asked.

"Oh yeah, my time turner broke so I can't get back." Lily said.

'_Well Teddy has one. Just find him and you'll be able to get back with him.' Hermione _said.

"Great, I gotta go." Lily said hanging up the phone.

Hermione looked shocked. "You really are from an alternate universe."

"Really and truly." Lily said sadly. "Do you know where Teddy might be?"

"He'd be at lupin cottage in the country side. But we can get there from here. No death eaters can come in but we can't get out." Hermione exclaimed.

Lily wasn't listening to the last part though. She was still stuck on lupin cottage.

"Did Teddy's parents live?" she asked cutting off whatever Hermione was saying.

"Yes. Of course." Hermione said looking at lily in sympathy.

"Oh don't look at me like that. And don't look at Teddy like that either. He hates it." Lily snapped.

Hermione looked down at the tiny face now sleeping in her lap. "What did you change?" she asked.

"I went back to make petunia be nice to dad so he could have a real childhood." Lily explained.

"Well he did. So I guess you succeeded." Hermione said.

"What was his childhood like?" lily asked.

"Well when his parents died that night petunia picked him up and took her son Dudley and left her husband vernal as soon as she could. They grew up in the same town I was living in with my parents. We went to muggle elementary together and were best friends at school." Hermione smiled.

"What about Ron?" lily asked.

"He was just the weasley boy in our year. We were on good terms but we were never really friends." Hermione said.

"Hard to imagine the golden trio not friends." Lily muttered.

"In your universe. Do I – do I fall in love with Ron?" Hermione asked blushing.

"Yes," lily smiled. Then she stopped, Hermione was blushing at Ron's name but when she said Harry. Nothing. "You didn't marry dad because you loved him did you?"

"Well, I had lost the love of my life and he couldn't find anybody he loved. And everybody expected us to. We love each other but no we're not in love." Hermione said sadly.

"I like my universe better." Lily muttered.

"I think I do too." Hermione hugged her.

Xxxxx 2019 (new timeline) lupin house.

"Teddy! Janie!" Tonks called. "Issie's here."

"Are you going to tell them?" Janie asked.

"I don't know, should I?" Teddy asked looking worried as they descended the stares.

"Well," Janie started. "Maybe they could help. And you could get to know them without having to avoid asking weird questions."

"Yeah I guess I- wait." Teddy looked at Janie. "You figured it out?"

"It's not hard to guess Teddy. You've been avoiding mom. Trying not to look at her but at the same time sneaking glances, giving me a look like I have something you don't. That I'm lucky. Well let me tell you Teddy lupin, I am not lucky. You are, your self that's usually here from this universe is not happy. He's a lonely 22 year old kid who doesn't know what he's doing. He still lives at home and still mopes around like he's lost something. He struggles from the war and is afraid of you-know-who." Janie looked at Teddy with sadness.

"You mean Voldemort?" Teddy asked.

"See what I mean? You're not afraid of him." Janie said.

"Because he's gone." Teddy stated.

"Are you afraid of him here?" Janie asked.

"Well, I-"Teddy started.

"Also you have a wife and daughter. Do you think my Teddy has a family?" Janie demanded.

"He has parents." Teddy shot.

"And you don't?" Janie asked. Teddy looked down, sure he had parents. But not his birth parents. "Teddy, you can't have grown up to be such a wonderful man and wonderful husband and father if you didn't have parents."

"Harry didn't have parents and in my universe he is a wonderful man." Teddy said stubbornly. He really wanted to believe that having his parents would be worth it.

"He had to have had some kind of family." Janie said. Teddy's head drooped.

"He had the Weasleys." He finally admitted. "They were his family; Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were his parents."

"I told you." Janie smirked.

"He raised me. Him and Ginny." Teddy smiled.

"See you had a good family." Janie said smirking in satisfaction.

"Yeah, I guess I did. And I have a good family with Vicky and Andy." Teddy smiled.

"See. Having your parents has its advantages. As long as you don't get the disadvantages with it."

"Speaking of Vicky, where is she?" Teddy asked.

"Well I could use some more information." Janie stated.

"Her name is Victoire weasley, her parents are bill weasley and fleur delacour weasley-"

"Fleur delacour?" Janie asked wide eyed.

"Yeah, why?" Teddy asked.

"From the triwizard tournament?" Janie asked.

"Yeah." Teddy said looking worried.

"When the triwizard tournament happened. Cedric grabbed the cup that was a portkey and Voldemort killed him. When he came back." Janie said.

"First off. Kudos for saying Voldemort. Second I thought voldy had already come back you know with the chamber of secrets." Teddy said.

"Well his memory did. But a memory is not enough to bring a person back to life. It only brought him back until the time when he stopped writing in the diary. It's stopped for a few years until the triwizard tournament." Janie explained.

"Right. So he came back. What happened?" Teddy asked.

"He flew out of the maze with his death eaters and killed two of the other champions in the maze and by that time the stands were being evacuated." Janie said.

"Wait so Harry was there?" Teddy asked. Janie nodded. "So why didn't he get to the cup?"

"I told you he's a wimp. Had no idea how to get past the horntail. Nearly drowned with the lake and got stuck somewhere in the maze." Janie said.

"Wow. So not the Harry I know." Teddy muttered.

"Well voldy realized he probably didn't need to after a week boy and shifted to Neville the other boy the prophecy could have referred to and they are still at war. Now Neville, there's a brave guy." Janie said. Teddy smiled; he had heard many stories about his segregate uncle being brave so he could imagine that.

"So how do you know so much?" Teddy asked.

Janie blushed. "Well I did a little research. I found the whole subject really very interesting. I think if I find out enough information I can stop the war!"

"I'm sure you could." Teddy said.

"Can you help me? You know give me some info so I can present it and stop the war?" Janie asked.

"Well." Teddy hesitated. He would be leaving anyway so what would be the point. Then he remembered that even though they had changed time Vicky and Hermione could still call him. "I guess it couldn't hurt." He said. If their time line kept on going even when they went back he wanted them to be out of this war.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she exclaimed jumping on him in a big hug.

"You're welcome." Teddy smiled.

"Teddy! Janie! Downstairs now!" Tonks yelled.

"Coming mum!" Janie called.

**A/N ok so I lied, well not really but I said I wouldn't update for a week, but guess what? The condo we're staying at has a computer room and since we are just hanging around for the day since it's Sunday I'm down here! Yay! But we will be at the parks for the rest of the week so don't expect it again. **

**What'd think? I felt good, it was pretty long about twice as long as my usual so that made me happy. Please review. I promise it will only take a minute at most. A few seconds at the least. **

**Twinesstar. **


	6. Understanding

**A/N original time line refers to the time line the Harry potter book take – the timeline before lily goes back. The new time line refers to the timeline lily created when she went back in time. Also people from the original timeline that have duplicates in the new time line are in italics. **

Chapter 06

2019 (new timeline) lupin house.

Teddy and Janie walked down the stairs and saw Remus and Tonks standing with another couple who had a young child. When Teddy had heard that not only did he have a younger sister but also an older sister, he had sort of assumed she would have vibrant hair. At first he thought the brown hair might just be great control but as the evening went on he was sure that she was not a metamorph.

Teddy had decided that it would be best to let everyone know what was going on so he could stop getting weird looks – after the initial 'wait you're from another universe?' weird look – and get more information.

"so you need to get to your little almost sister lily so you can have her fix the mistake she made and go back home?" Tonks asked.

"yes." Teddy said.

"alright." Remus said looking out distantly. Teddy sighed he hadn't wanted to drop the 'you're dead' bomb so soon, but when they wanted to know _everything_ it was kind of getting hard to avoid it.

"but we have to wait for the attacks to be over." Issie said bouncing her daughter Ramona on her lap

"I thought you were coming over after the attack," Teddy said confused.

"well I live in wales, the attack didn't last as long there, britain where the potters live is in much more trouble. The attacks can last all night." issie said.

"right," Teddy said internallly groaning. If Lily wasn't killed by the attacks he might just do it himself. "and there is no way to just get them out?"

"no, all shelters have enchantments on them no one can get in and no one can get out," Janie explained.

"well then, we'll just have to wait," Teddy sighed leaning back.

"what do you expect to do once you get her?" Janie asked.

"take her back and fix this mess so we can go home," Teddy said.

"what's so great about your home anyway? I mean no offense or anything but I don't understand, you obviously don't know us so we cant be there so what is so great about it?" issie asked.

"what's so great? I have a family, Harry and Ginny all of the Weasleys, my wife, my daughter, James, Albus, Lily, everyone. Not only that, the war going on outside these walls that's over, that's been over since I was two weeks old. Harry is the bravest man in the wizarding world and he stops Voldemort, the world is safe for his children for their children for the whole wizarding world, Neville's not out there trying to stop him not having a clue what he's doing beacause he's not the chosen one, the one Voldemort marked at birth, he didn't get the information on how to destroy Voldemort because Dumbledore didn't tell him anything because he died long before he had the chance. My world is safer and no I don't have you guys but I have a family that's safe from the war and I want it back,"

Remus, Tonks, and issie just sat there staring. Janie smiled widely.

"Well said," she said.

"thanks," he mumbled sitting back down.

"I didn't realize Teddy, I'm sorry," issie said.

"I know you didn't, that's why I had to tell you," Teddy said.

"well the other world is still going while you're here, so this world might still be going when you leave. What do we do Teddy? How do we stop this war," Janie asked.

"I have a plan," Teddy said. "and I'm going to need your help,"

Xxxxxxx 2019 (new timeline) Hermione and Lily

"how long do these attacks usually last?" Lily asked after sitting at the table staring at the Wood for ten minutes.

"could be an hour, could be all night, depends on how angry you-know-who is," Hermione said holding James tightly.

"will you say the name already? Voldemort! Its not that big a deal!" Lily snapped stomping away. Hermione stared after her in sadness. No she wasn't her daughter Lily, the sweet inocent scared little girl who had never set foot in Hogwarts, no, she was stronger, braver and definitely more mouthy. Her Lily would have never said something like that to her. She would never say the dark lord's name. Voldemort, it sounded weird just saying it in her mind. but what had Lily said? fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself, that must be true. Lily wasn't afraid of the name and she didn't seam all that afraid of Voldemort. More afraid of not getting back to her own home, with her own mother and her own brothers. Hermione felt sad at this but she knew that this Lily was not her's, she belonged to someone else. She was this Lily's aunt not her mother.

Hermione could hear the sound of curses flying through the air. Not really, but she could remember the way it sounded the first time Hogwarts had been attacked in her fourth year right after the maze in the tournament. Curses flying everywhere people lying on the ground, dead or injured badly. Voldemort himself walking with a smug look on his face as his death eaters ripped and tore the people to bits. Hermione was able to get away after she had found Harry but she always felt like a a coward for not staying and fighting with the other students and teachers. Harry always told her that she would have been killed like the rest of them who aposed the dark lord and that it was better this way. Hermione felt now that she should have died with them. Instead of lived the life of a coward. Sure she was alive. But she had watched so many die and did nothing about it. Nothing. She just fled with her best friend while everyone lie dead on the ground. That was when Hogwarts was destroyed. She wished she had been destroyed with it.

The sirens signalled the end of the attack just as they always did, just as they had back in WWII when hitler had attacked. Hermione always waited a good half hour listening to the wizarding wireless incase it was a hoax trying to get them to let down their guard. She never did.

Lily sat on her bed crying, everything she had felt in the last few hours poured out down her cheeks. Her mother was dead, her dad had married her aunt, her uncle had married lavender. The war was still raging, her father was a coward hiding in his little hidy hole until the attacks were over, her uncle Neville was out fighting a war he didn't understand because he didn't know about the horcruxes, Hogwarts was destroyed, dumebledore was gone before he could help with the war at all. She had no idea where the rest of her family was. She hoped the Weasleys were safe, all her uncles, her grandparents. All these what ifs and bad things were going through her mind. happening in the world because of her, because she had changed the world by making her great aunt be just a little nicer to her dad. One little change and the world was thrown into chaos. Absolute chaos, and she had no idea how to stop it. Her best bet was to find Teddy and go home but this world migt just go on turning. Still having to fight a war they didn't understand. So maybe, just maybe they would have to help them first.

She shuddered at the thought of fighting a war worse than the one her parents and aunts and uncles had fought. But they could leave the people here in this mess. They had to do something.

The sirens blared but she payed them no mind. she was in the mitst of developeing a plan to get this world out of danger without killing herself before she could go home. Teddy would be better at this, she thought. But everyone needed a few outside hints. Two heads work better than one and all that. Teddy probably had a plan but there were sure to be some holes that only a sneaky little Slytherin who had listened to every detail of her fathers strories could help fill. Oh she had a plan alright and this war would never know what hit it.

**A/N ok so yes this chapter was a bit morbid. Sorry, I had to put it in there though, the next chapter will hopefully involve the original timeline at least a little bit. They will definitely go into the plan and start to fix this war. Don't worry the two of them will not leave the new universe hanging in the middle of the war. But will they succeed in stopping Voldemort? Who knows? **

**Ok well I do but you don't so send in your guesses on how they stop him. **

**Twinesstar. **


	7. Breaking down

Chapter 07

2019 (original timeline) Hogwarts.

"They're still not back, and the kids are getting a little worried," Neville said once he finished herbology club. Jessa and Alice were both there so James and Albus were also there following them.

"Well of course they're worried, they're baby cousin/sister is gone and they aren't getting any information," McGonagall said.

"This is getting out of hand, we need to tell Harry and Ginny," Hermione said.

"They'll just get worried and probably angry, and I for one am not wanting bat bogeys attacking me," Neville said.

"They have the right to know, their daughter is in an alternate universe and we don't know how long they'll be there or how to get them back. Wouldn't you want to know?" Hermione snapped.

Neville sighed. If one of his daughters were in an alternate universe with no idea how to get back he would want to know, maybe be of some help. Harry would definitely want to do something he was very protective of his little girl. "Yes, your right,"

"Of course I am, now I'm going to tell them," Hermione said walking straight through the fire.

Xxxxx 2019 (new timeline) Lupin cottage

Teddy sat with a paper and pencil drawing out his brilliant plan. Well sort of brilliant. He had the beginning but all the little details were hard to come up with. He really needed Lily here at a time like this.

"What do we do first Teddy?" Janie asked looking excited. Issie and her husband Luke were more apprehensive but Remus and Tonks were ready to get this war over with.

"We need to talk to the Weasleys, but first I need to know everything that has happened in the wizarding world since the day Voldemort supposedly vanished in 1981." Teddy said turning to Remus and Tonks since they would know.

Remus sighed. "Well just before the attack on godrics hallow _lily _and James told Dumbledore and myself that Sirius was innocent and peter was the actually secret keeper, that night they were killed and peter was locked up in Azkaban, I heard about this and tried to tell them he was a rat but by that time he had already escaped. Sirius went to find Harry and had a nice long shouting match with petunia, eventually a deal was made that since petunia had to have harry with her for part of the year that before he went to Hogwarts he would stay for the school year and come to Sirius and I in the summer, that worked out and then the summer was split once he went to Hogwarts. He was a good boy at Hogwarts, always did his homework never got in trouble had a good friend, Hermione who he had met at muggle school. That year Quirrel nearly got the stone but he couldn't figure out how to get the stone out of the mirror so Voldemort killed him and went to find another way back. His second year the chamber of secrets was opened and Ginny Weasley was taken down, he drained her life and lived until the point when he stopped writing in the diary,"

"Yeah heard that part," Teddy said shuddering.

"His third year was uneventful, nothing happened. His fourth year though the triwizard tournament when you-know-who came back for good, and killed nearly everyone at the school who stood against him. We were lucky enough to have not been there for that task, you-know-who has been controlling the world ever since,"

"Great, it's worse than I thought," Teddy muttered.

"Will you be able to fix it?" Janie asked.

"Yeah, give me time and a nice long meeting with quite a few people," Teddy said.

"Who do you need?" Tonks asked.

"The Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, any Hogwarts teachers, and anyone in the order," Teddy said. Remus blinked.

"The order?" he asked.

"Yes, the order of the phoenix, I know it probably hasn't been around since the last war but we need it back, now," Teddy said. "We'll start with the Weasleys; they live in the country right?"

"Yes, I'll just flu call them," Tonks said going to the other room. Teddy went back to writing out his plan.

"Looks like the attacks are over in London," Janie said banging her hand on the wizarding wireless which was emitting crackling sounds.

"Good, I need to get Lily," Teddy said pulling out his phone.

_Hello? _

_Lily? Hey the attacks are over can you get over to Lupin cottage?_

_Yeah just let me ask Hermione, and we'll be right over. Do you have a plan?_

_Yes, sort of, it involves the Weasleys,_

_Great mine does too. See you in a few. _

Teddy put the phone back in his pocket and proceeded to wait.

Lily came a few minutes later like she had said. She looked different thought.

"Lily?" he asked. She rolled her eyes in a very Lily like way.

"Yes knucklehead what did you think? I was going to look like a Weasley?" she asked.

"Good point," Teddy conceded. Lily went forward to give Teddy a hug. She felt safe for the first time since arriving in this new strange universe.

"Right so when are we going to the Weasleys?" Lily asked.

"Right now," Tonks said. Lily stared at the woman for a minute and smiled brightly. Maybe this world was a messed up place but at least Teddy got to meet his parents.

"Perfect, lets go," Lily said.

"We're fluing over, their home is well protected," Tonks said. Lily nodded.

"The burrow?" she clarified. Tonks nodded. Teddy went first since he knew what was going on, then Lily and then everyone else.

Molly and Arthur were there, Ron and lavender with four children, Percy with Penelope and their children, bill and Charlie.

Lily stared at her family. But they weren't really the family she knew. Lavender was Seamus's wife not uncle Ron's, Percy married Audrey not Penelope. Bill had married fleur and Charlie, well he was the same. And where were the twins?

She looked to Teddy who was also staring sadly at the Weasleys. She thought she may have seen a tear glistening in his eye. She would not cry she would fix the war here and maybe get her aunt and uncle back together and she would go home. Where her family was right. Where she belonged.

"Alright," she said taking charge. "Let's get down to business,"

"Who put you in charge?" one of Ron and lavender's kids asked snootily. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I'm about to explain," she said.

"You're younger than me, what could make you so important?" she shot back.

"If you shut up and let me talk I will tell you," Lily snapped angrily. She was not going to take crap from anyone. Not now. "Now that we're all quiet I will explain the situation, we – meaning Teddy and I – are from an alternate universe, I went back in time to change something, only a little thing and it ended up creating a wholenother universe."

"So you're saying that you're not our Lily?" Molly clarified.

"Yup, don't know a thing about your Lily but I am not her, I am definitely not her," she said looking at Hermione.

"So what's different about your universe?" Ron asked.

"Well for one thing, you two aren't married," Lily said casting a looking at lavender. Both blanched. Their children looked horrified.

"Not married? Then who do we marry?" lavender asked.

"Well you marry Seamus Finigan," Lily said causing lavender to blush. Ron didn't bat an eye. Instead he snuck a glance at Hermione. No he could not think such things, maybe he didn't marry lavender in the other universe but they were married now, not to mention Harry and Hermione were happily married no need to cause trouble. "And Ron marries Hermione,"

Both of them now blush very deeply.

"What about Harry?" Molly asked looking at a blushing Hermione.

"Well," Lily started looking at Teddy for help.

"He married Ginny," he said looking straight at his surgegate grandmother. Molly gasped and fell out of her seat.

"Impossible," she stammered. "She – she's,"

"I know," Teddy says gently leaning down to help her up. "But in our universe she is very much alive, she and Harry are very happy."

"How did she survive?" Molly asked.

"Well, Harry isn't a wimp for one thing so he goes in and saves her from the chamber," Lily says.

"Harry does?" Ron asked. He didn't know Harry well but he knew that the boy was a wimp.

"Yes, he's very brave and noble in our world," Lily says defending her dad.

"Not here," Ron says.

"I realize that," Lily said before getting cut off.

"He may have saved her in your universe but he didn't in this one,"

"Ron please,"

"No! You're gonna listen, because of your stupid mistake we're living this life we would have never lived! It's all your fault!" Ron bellowed.

"No, you're gonna listen to me! I am 12 years old, I made a mistake! I heard that my dad had been locked in a cupboard for the first ten years of his life! I heard that the Dursleys beat him and hurt him! I went back to give him a better childhood! Wouldn't you do the same thing if it had been your parents! Or Hermione! Yes I made a mistake! But I am just a kid and I'm doing my best to fix it! My dad is a wimp in this universe I know, I did that I know, but he was only a 12 year old kid too, no he didn't risk his life to go down into the chamber and save a first year girl. But neither did anyone else! You blame him for not doing anything, well what did you do? Did you risk your life time and time again to save people you knew and people you didn't? Did you save the entire wizarding world from Voldemort! No, you helped, or your other universe self did. But you Ronald Weasley have no room to blame him or me for the mistakes we made at 12 years old." Lily screamed before rushing into the kitchen. Teddy followed her casting a glare at Ron who looked absolutely dumbstruck that anyone, especially a 12 year old girl would yell at him like that.

Teddy entered the kitchen to see Lily crying, Lily never cried, she had too much of her mother in her to cry. But being blamed for all the bad things that were happening by your own uncle, someone you trust to bring you up, to support you, that was crushing and Lily was driven to the breaking point.

She looked up with tear streaked eyes when she heard Teddy enter. He offered his arms which she immediately ran to.

"I'm scared Teddy," she mumbled through the tears.

"I know Lil," he said stroking her hair. She cried for a good while before looking up again.

"I probably shouldn't have yelled at him, but I couldn't let him insult daddy," she said.

"I know, you didn't do anything wrong, you were just defending yourself and your dad, and Ron was being an idiot, but what else is new?" this coaxed a tiny laugh out of Lily.

"Thank you Teddy, I don't think I could do this if you hadn't come to get me," Lily said.

"Me neither, now let's go fix this war and go home," Teddy said. Lily smiled and nodded.

**A/N I need ideas! I am so writer's blocked right now and I have no idea what to do next! Please help me! and I'm not updating until I get at least 5 reviews, and good reviews. Ones that actuallly say something other than 'good' I want constructive critacism but no flames! Please tell me what you like and and what you don't! **

**Long chapter, I know the end is a little sad but I needed Lily to break down at some point, she can't always be strong. Despite being a Weasley and all. So I put that part in. I'm also glad she stood up to Ron; he was really being a but-head. He deserved that lecture. **

**Please! Please! Pretty please! Review! I know that it is probably just a waste of your time but it makes a huge difference to me. **

**Thanks. **

**Twinesstar. **


	8. A long time ago in Leadworth

Chapter 08

A long time ago in Leadworth.

Petunia woke in the morning after leaving Vernon to find a baby on the front porch of her apartment.

_Mrs. Petunia Evans, _

_I regret to inform you that Lily and James Potter have passed away, leaving their only son Harry to you; I have activated a spell so that Harry will be safe as long as he is under your roof and can call your house home. His godfather Sirius black will be able to take him for the summers until he turns 11 and goes to Hogwarts and then he can take him for part of the summer but Harry must return to your house every summer to continue the charm. _

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore _

Petunia had known her sister would not survivebut it still hit her hard. Tears streaked from her eyes.

"Lily," she sobbed. The little child in her arms cooed. "It's alright Harry, I've got you,"

HPHPHPHPHP

Petunia picked up the two boys from daycare and placed them into their car seats.

"Alright let's get you two home," she said. It had been almost a year since the attack and Harry was about to celebrate his 2nd birthday. Dudley had turned 2 a few months previously.

It wouldn't be a huge production but it would be special. Sirius would come and a few neighbors. Harry would enjoy it.

Hphphphphphph

"Harry! Dudley! It's time for school!" petunia called up the stairs of their small house in Leadworth England.

Harry rushed down the stairs with Dudley at his heals; the two were five years old and best friends. Today was the first day of school and both boys were very excited.

Petunia hadn't said anything to Harry about the wizarding world, but she hadn't gone out of her way to keep it from him either, they watched movies with magic and played magic games, read fairy tales all the time. And there wasn't much she could do to stop Sirius from telling him everything.

"Do you think there will be a playground?" Harry asked.

"Do you think they'll have snack time?" Dudley asked.

"And toys to play with?"

"And lunch?"

"Boys, calm down and find out yourselves," petunia said parking the car. They all got out and gazed at the huge school building.

"It's big," Harry breathed.

"Well let's go," petunia said taking both boys' hands and walking to the front door. The office was filled with people, parents dropping their children off for the first time, children ready for school. "Lets get you two signed in,"

"Hello, what are their names?" one of the office ladies asked.

"Dudley Dursley and Harry Potter," she answered.

"And they're your sons?" she asked.

"Dudley is, Harry is my nephew," petunia said smiling.

"Alright then, they are both on the list, in Mrs. Partridge's class," she said nodding to a nice looking lady.

"Thank you, do I need to fill out forms?" petunia asked. The lady nodded and handed petunia two sets of forms.

"Boys why don't you go see Mrs. Partridge?" she said directing them to the teacher.

Later that day 

Harry sat at one end of the square desk, Dudley sat at his right. A girl with bushy hair sat to his left and another girl sat across from him.

"Hi, I'm Harry," he said holding out his hand to the bushy haired girl.

"Hermione granger," the girl said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you, this is my cousin Dudley," Harry said gesturing to Dudley. He waved.

"What did you say your name was?" the other girl asked.

"Harry," he said.

"Right," she said obviously not satisfied.

"Attention class! Today we will be getting to know each other and then we shall start learning," Mrs. Partridge said. "I shall start by taking attendance,"

Attendance didn't take to long since the class was rather small.

"Abbot Hannah," the girl across from Harry raised her hand.

"Dursley Dudley," she called. Dudley raised his hand.

"Granger Hermione," Hermione raised her hand high.

It went as such.

"Potter Harry," she called. Harry raised his hand. Hannah almost gasped. Dudley looked at her strangely.

"What?" he asked. She shook her head. "Nothing,"

HPHPHPHPH

As soon as school got out Harry was rushing to grab his bag. Sirius had promised to pick Dudley and him up from school today and petunia would pick them up from his house afterwards.

Hannah had watched Harry the entire day, she told her mum. Her mum was a witch and her dad was a muggle that she had never met. She told her that she had met Harry Potter. She didn't believe her at first, until Harry came out and hugged Sirius of course.

She knew Sirius; they had gone to school together. She waved. Sirius waved back, grinning like and idiot.

"Sirius, we made lots of knew friends!" Harry said excitedly.

"Good, it's good to make friends," Sirius said.

"And lunch was great!" Dudley said.

"I'm glad," Sirius chuckled.

Sirius owned a small house near where petunia lived with the boys, close enough to walk on a nice day. It had two bedrooms and was very small, but it suited Sirius's needs without having to live in grimald place.

"Do you have homework?" Sirius asked.

"No," they answered.

"Good cuz we're not here to do homework we're here to have fun!" he said. They cheered.

HPHPHHPHPHPH

6 years later. (Age 11)

Hermione sat at the front of the school waiting for Dudley and Harry to show up, she and Harry had become really, really good friends. Dudley was her friend too but they didn't have the same connection. Hannah abbot was also their friend but she had other friends as well and didn't spend as much time with them.

Today was the last day of school and the three were planning on hanging out at Hermione's house for most of the night.

"There you two are, I've been waiting forever!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry, mum was late," Dudley said rolling his eyes.

"Is she still seeing Thomas?" Hermione asked. Dudley shook his head.

"Left a few days ago, haven't seen him since," he said.

"Too bad," Hermione said sympathetically. "What about Sirius? Is he still seeing Hannah's mother?"

"Yeah, they're still going good," he said.

"Well, they're going well," Hermione corrected.

"Yeah, whatever," Harry said shrugging.

Later that night

"Are you really leaving us next year? After 6 years together?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded, he loved his new friend but he and Hannah would be going to Hogwarts and he would leave her behind.

"Sorry, I wish you could come," Harry said.

"Me too," Hermione sighed leaning back against the couch cushion.

Hermione wished she didn't have to say goodbye to Harry, he was her best friend. What would she do all year without him and Hannah too?

She stared at the popcorn in front of her for a long time, she was rather frustrated. She wanted to go to this fancy school too! She was the best student in their class, why hadn't she been accepted to go?

Suddenly the piece of popcorn in her hand exploded! Right in front of her faces.

"Ah!" she cried as the boys jumped back.

"What was that?" Dudley asked worriedly looking at Harry. He shrugged.

"Wasn't me," he said holding his hands up.

"Why would it be you?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"No reason," Harry said quickly.

"I – I think it was me," Hermione said. Harry blinked.

"Has anything else ever happened like that?" he asked.

"Well, sometimes weird things happen," she said.

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"Well, when I get mad things blow up," she muttered.

"Can you try to do something for me?" Harry asked.

"What?"

"Try something, make something fly," Harry said.

"Make something fly? But that'd be impossible wouldn't it?" she asked.

"Maybe, but try anyway,"

Dudley just sat looking stunned. His cousin had found another magical friend and he would be left all alone without Harry, Hermione or Hannah. **(Wow all H names)**

Hermione looked at the piece of popcorn for a long moment before it began to lift off from the ground. Slowly getting higher and higher.

She gasped loudly and it fell. "H-how did I do that?"

"Because you're a witch," Harry said as if it were no big deal.

Hermione blinked. "That's not very nice,"

Dudley elbowed Harry. "Oh! That's not what I meant! I just mean you can do magic. I'm a wizard, Sirius is too, and Hannah and her mother are witches. It's just what you're called not like a bad thing,"

"Right," she muttered. But she did feel better.

**A/N so yes it is short and probably very boring but I was bored and needed a filler, get over it and give me ideas so you don't get any more filler chapters. **

**Oh and anyone who can guess the reference at the beginning will get a sneak peak of the next chapter when I write it. Don't worry about being the first because I will allow multiple people a sneak peak. **

**Twinesstar. **


	9. A Weasley by any other name

Chapter 09

2019 (New Timeline) the Burrow

Lily had learned a few new things as well while talking to Teddy. She found out that not only were his parents alive but because of a not so gentle push from Sirius and harry they had gotten together a whole lot sooner, they had had a daughter before Teddy names Issabelle who had married and had her own daughter Ramona – which lily found funny because when she was talking to Vicky, she had said if she had another daughter she would probably name her Ramona after Remus – Remus and Tonks also had another daughter Janie. She was nice and accepting and had helped Teddy a lot, lily liked her.

Then the devastating news came. Lily knew that Voldemort had come back after the chamber incident, but apparently she hadn't gotten the whole story, because with the diary he only came back for almost a year then vanished. Until the triwizard tournament. Harry was still in the tournament because Voldemort hadn't given up on him being the chosen one just yet. But he was a wimp and had no idea how to fight. Lily had scowled at that, Ron had been right but it wasn't his fault, he was just a kid. A fourteen year old kid who didn't understand the connection at all because his life had been so different. He was right; this whole mess was her fault. And she had to fix it.

"Fleur didn't make it," Teddy had said. Lily hung her head. Aunt Fleur wasn't her favorite aunt – just a little something she had picked up from her mother – but she still loved her, and she loved Vicky and Dom and Louis.

"Figured," she muttered thinking about bill downstairs. Alone, even though most of his three remaining siblings had rather largish families. Well Charlie didn't but even in her universe he only had Amanda. Speaking of which maybe they could find her for them. Just maybe.

"I'm sorry Teddy, I know how much you miss Vicky, and Andy," lily said hugging her big brother. Because he was, he wasn't just her god brother, he had lived at their house every day after Andromeda had gotten older, and even before that he was there almost all summer and all the time during the year. He was here brother and she was glad he had come to rescue her, because she really couldn't have done any of this without him.

"I'll get them back, but this Teddy never will," he said sadly. Lily nodded.

"Do you know anything about Fred and George? Cause they're not here," lily asked.

Teddy shook his head, "I don't know, I haven't exactly been around the Weasleys anymore than you have Lil,"

Lily stuck her tongue out playfully. "but-head," she muttered.

"c'mon, let's go down stairs, I think Harry's arrived," Teddy said. They both got up and started walking. "By the way, love the new look,"

Lily grimaced. "I like the eyes, at least they remind me that I'm still a potter, but they're not mine, they're Al's, he's the one that gets dad's eyes," she said. "but my hair, I hate it, yeah it looks like grandma Lily's but all its doing right now is reminding me that I'm not a Weasley, I'm not part of my family because my mum is dead, Hermione is not my mum, I love her but it's not the same, I want my mummy back,"

Lily looked like she was about to cry.

Teddy stopped at the top of the stairs and crouched down to her level. "Lily Luna Potter, you will always be part of this family, you will always be a Weasley not matter what. Just like me, I'm always going to be a Potter and I'm always going to be a Weasley even if I'm not technically related to any of you, even if my name is technically Lupin, they still love me, and they still love you Lily, for you,"

"I love you Teddy," Lily said hugging him tightly. "You're the best big brother ever,"

"I love you too Lils," Teddy said. "And don't worry about your mum, you'll see her again, when we fix everything and go back, you'll see her again,"

"But dad wont," she said with a sniff, "Ron and Hermione get together, lavender and Seamus get together but who does dad get? What about all those other people who died at Hogwarts when Voldemort attacked?"

"We can't fix every relationship Lils, but we will do what we can, I promise," Teddy said. Lily nodded. "Now let's go show everyone our plans,"

"Alright everyone, here's the plan," Lily said addressing the entire group. "Who here has ever heard of horcruxes?"

Nobody raised their hands but everyone looked interested.

"I thought this was a planning meeting not a history lesson," Ron moaned. Well, almost everyone.

Lily shot him a deadly Weasley glare. Teddy was totally right, blood related or not she was definitely a Weasley.

"Listen up," she snapped. "I know this might be hard for your brain to process, but if you want to even attempt to understand a word of the plan that I am about to explain, then you need to understand what a horcrux is, no doubts in your head, no questions asked,"

Ron shrunk back into his seat, scowling, but also blushing very slightly and looking highly terrified. He was still shocked; nobody talked to him like that except his mother. It really was amazing how much she reminded him of his mother, yeah he knew the story. In her universe she was Ginny's daughter, but it only just sunk in now, even in this universe if she was Hermione's daughter. She really wasn't, she was a full blood Weasley.

"Ok," Lily said taking a deep breath, "so a horcrux is basically a piece of one's soul ripped apart and placed in an object, either living or nonliving,"

"How does one rip their soul?" Percy asked. As almost everyone shuddered.

"By killing," Lily said. "The thing about horcruxes is, once you rip that piece of soul from your body even if your body is killed your soul lives on, allowing you to be brought back from the dead,"

"So that's how Voldemort survived?" Hermione clarified.

"That's right,' Lily said. "Voldemort was obsessed with the idea of never dying, so he created not only one horcrux to keep himself alive, but seven,"

"Seven?!" nearly everyone shouted.

"Yes seven," Lily said. "And we know where most of them are, there are three of them though that might be a bit of a problem,"

"What are they? And you know where?" Hermione asked.

"The first one we need to find is Slytherin's locket and I'm sorry Sirius but this is going to require your help," Lily said looking at her dad's godfather. Sirius looked confused.

"Why? Where is it?" he asked.

"Number 12 Grimmauld place," Lily said.

**A/N ok so yes, it's been forever, and yes I know this is sort of a cliffy, but I've been busy so please don't shoot. November I was working on nanowrimo – national novel writing month – and so had no time for fanfiction. December I took a break from writing – because after writing 50,000 words you get kind of tired of typing – then there was winter break and then my whole family and I have been sick with the flu for the past week so yeah. Sorry about the slow updating. **


End file.
